Hellfire
by TC Stark
Summary: Even those with the purest of hearts have desires and evil in their souls, what does it take to set off these desires? Rated T for now, soon will be changed to M, so stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Well, here's my second attempt at Fan Fiction. I was on this site a few years ago as Starlight16, writing stories animes and video games. I found myself a few days ago, sick, I stayed home and watched Disney movies the whole day to remind me of my childhood. I found myself deliciously intrigued with Clopin, so I am writing a story I fell I would like, and you would like. Please read, give ideas, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Disney is the master mind behind this, I own nothing except my characters who will later on be mentioned.

Chapter Uno: Un Giorno Molto Nuovo

Laughter; laughter is what filled the streets of Paris, France. Yes, there was excitement in the air, where young children could explore their youth and older ones could remember the days of far past. Either way it was a day of celebration, a day that the "normal" people of the town could slightly acknowledge the gypsies of the town. It was where they were entertained, this day they liked to call; the Feast of the Fools.

But not everyone could enjoy such a wonderful day, not everyone could smile upon the sunlight and thank God for giving them such joy. No, some stayed locked up in a bell tower, shun away not because of the rest of the world, but because of evil deception. While everyone danced and sung, this creature stayed away, hidden; afraid of what the rest of the world may think.

This creature was Quasimodo, a disfigured man with a heart of gold. Year after year he stood upon this bell tower, watching everyone else have fun while he was left to just sit. His friends; his only friends the gargoyles; tried to convince him every year to go, escape the bell tower and be among the happy citizens. They wanted him to enjoy life, something he could do, if only he left Notre Dame, if only he just leapt away, he would have the time of his life.

"But, you would never disobey me, would you, Quasimodo?"

"No, master, I wouldn't."

Frollo, Frollo, his master, the lord, the man of God as he liked to see himself, Frollo the man who hated this day with a passion, for this day every year, the town was infested by gypsies. Frollo knew he would have his way with Quasimodo, the boy would never leave this bell tower so long as he knew what his was doing with the boy's mind, this creature from "hell" would always stay locked up.

With a sinister grin, Frollo patted the boy's hunched back, speaking softly, "Now, I must go, Quasi, but you are to promise me you will stay right here, here in the bell tower."

Not being able to look the man in the eye, he took a deep breath, "Yes, master, yes I will stay here."

"Good."

From the high bell tower, Quasimodo frowned, he watched Frollo and his new Caption, Phoebus; walk away, even know it was business, they were going nonetheless. His heart sank, another year he would have to watch from the side lines, carving his statues and wishing he was them. How lucky they were, how much they took their lives for granted, they had no idea how much he wished he were them.

But his heart, his friends, they kept telling him, god Quasimodo, go. It would be a choice he would later on regret, but life wasn't a spectator sport. With those words in his heads, he grabbed his cape and escaped, Frollo would be angry, but then again, that was if he found out. If, believe it or not, was a very good thing, hopefully his master would never know.

"Come one! Come all! See the day we have all been waiting for!"

Crowds, noise, he had never seen such a day, everyone was acting crazy, excited, words could not describe what he saw around him. Truly it was a Topsy Truvy day. But Quasimodo could not help but smile, that is of course until he bumped into something; or someone, "Oh, I-I, I'm so sorry."

A smile swept across her face, "Do not worry about it."

Quasimodo looked up to see who he had bumped into, she was beautiful, her voice also, it sounded as if she did not come from France, as if she came from Italy or one of those countries. She could have been no more than 5'6" and her features were young, God she probably was only sixteen! But she was beautiful, her hips were slender, her legs long and apparently she didn't care much about hiding her cleavage. She wore eyeliner around her blue eyes and she wore the prettiest shade of red on her lips, her skin olive and her having a Roman nose. What was beautiful was well was her straight black hair, tied up with two strands on her face.

"It should be I apologizing for bumping into you." She smiled while holding her hands behind her back.

Shaking his head slightly, his voice was nervous, "H-Have you come to s-see the Feast of Fools as-as well?"

Her teeth were a beautiful white, "Si, I have just arrived in town from Napoli, Italia. I am Ottavia Valentino."

"Ottavia? That is a pretty name." He commented shyly.

"Oh, grazie! It's silly, I am the 8th child, that's why they named me that, they are all in Italy though. And what might your name be?"

"Quasimodo."

"Well," She smirked, looking around, "See ya around, Quasi."

Her hips shook when she walked away, the truth was he was right about everything, she was young at the mere age of sixteen. But this young lady was all on her own, her parents had sent her to France, to make some money and then to return to her beloved country of Italy. But, instead of looking for work, she was looking for entertainment, these French people sure had an odd way of having fun.

Blue eyes looked around, taking in everything she saw; a tall somewhat handsome man had just transformed himself into an even more beautiful woman. She was dancing erotically, something she felt herself burn up inside, men did not look at her that way. Well, maybe she lied a little, they had but she was never in control, not like this woman, the Esmeralda, she was in full control of the men around her, even the guards were in awe.

But, the mood soon changed as her newly found friend was made a fool of, all because of that damn idiot who liked to play with dolls. She found herself a bit mad, how could they be so cruel to Quasimodo? To top it off, the Frollo man who she assumed had high authority, was not sympathetic at all, in fact the gypsy girl was the one to free the creature, how could one be to cruel to a child of God?

That was how a usual fun day ceased, all the gypsies disappointed in the out come, but they all made a run for it, as if they were afraid. Ottavia blinked, why did they run away? She caught on very quickly that the gypsies weren't welcomed in this area, what a shame. She shook her head as her shoulder was tapped, "Gyspy, should you not be on your way?"

Turning around, she took a look at two guards laughing, "I am not a gypsy, I come from Italy."

"Gypsies come from all over, go or we shall arrest you!"

"You can't arrest me, I have done nothing wrong!"

"What seems to be the problem?"

The three turned around, turned around to lay eyes on a very handsome man, she supposed the captain of the guards. He had dirty blonde hair with a slight goatee, his eyes were beautiful his body was in shape. Ottavia could not help but stare, amused actually but thankful all at the same time. He was on a white horse, she had always enjoyed white horses.

One of the guards stepped forward, "Sir, we caught this gypsy, you know how Lord Frollo does not like gypsies crawling around after dark."

Sighing, the Italian girl pleaded, "But, Captain, I am not a gypsy, I am from Naples, Italy, I am Ottavia Valentino, please believe my story."

Phoebus stared at the three, he did not like this job the least bit, there seemed to be a war against innocent people. He could understand arrest from stealing and murdering, but arrests for just being who you were, horrible. But he looked among the girl, she was young and her accent was true to her country. Phoebus believed the young girl and sent away the other guards.

Smiling, she nodded, "Thank you very much, captain," She reached over to her side, taking out a few coins of silver, "This is all I have, but it's appreciation."

"Keep your money," Phoebus smiled, "Be careful on the streets at night."

Ottavia smiled and nodded, waving him a good night while turning around on her heels, her tall ones actually. She started to walk to her small house she had bought, it wasn't much, but it was now home. She had never been thrown off onto her own, but her she was, having been thrown off by her parents, who were all the same loving but perhaps a bit stupid. She sighed, getting undressed and before blowing the candle out, looking outside to see two men, looking as if they were robbing a closed cart.

---

TC Stark: I'm rusty, but hopefully it'll get better, read and please leave reviews and ideas, I am always open. I am hoping to write something very different, but if I get carried away, do tell. Ciao for now.


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Well, I hope this update was quick, I hate to keep people waiting, not much to say here except this story will be a Clopin/OC later on and is rated M, so yea lol On wards. Btw, Chapter one's title was in Italian, this will be in French, I like to switch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a damn thing, except for Ottavia Valentino, she my friends, is all mine. Thank you.

Chapter Deux: Nuits et Jours Français

The day after was not as bright as the one before, sure there were gypsies all around, trying to entertain the people and make as much money as they could. But everyone knew what was going on, Frollo, that evil man who claimed to be a man of God, that man who deserved to have his head cut off, he had issued a warrant for Esmeralda's arrest, every soldier in the city looking out for the woman.

Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies; was of course the most worried, it was his duty and his right to protect his people, even if he was in his mere twenties. But, there was no time now to show such a thing as worry, he was an entertainer, the children looked up to him for laughter and the girls looked at her for sex. Not that he minded providing both, parents were the one who hated him, saying he'd carve out the children's insides. Who cared of course, he got what to do what he loved and got to saw the look of children's face each time.

Today, the antics of Clopin caught the attention of one other person, Ottavia Valentino. She watched him from a far, fascinated at the way the children loved him, he was very talented. But, she also felt like smacking him, she did not even know his name and she wanted to hit him. He had let that poor creature be made a fool of and seemed to enjoy the man's pain, how could anyone enjoy any form of pain?

Ottavia watched the little children giggle as the man took out a puppet that looked exactly like him, "Clopin, I am tired, tell them to go away." The puppet spoke, as if his alter ego, in a high pitched voice.

Hitting the puppet with a stick, he proclaimed, "But, all these children have come to see a show! And I will give a show!"

The girl did not stay long to watch the show, she was too occupied thinking about Quasimodo, that poor creature, he did nothing to deserve the treatment that he had received. Could people be so heartless? In Italy she saw none of this, none of the mistreating of human beings, it was something that hurt her heart, she wished with everything that she could do something.

Grabbing an apple from a cart, she quickly turned around to bump into someone, "God damn it." She muttered, why was she always bumping into people.

"Oh, excuse the rudeness, Cherie, my deepest apologies."

Before she knew it, her hand was being lifted up to kiss, looking up to stare into the eyes of a man much taller than her, perhaps a little less than a foot. HE was handsome, up-close she saw his face for what it was, a long nose, but he looked good with his tan skin, his soft brown eyes, and his raven black hair, straight and going down to about his ears. His costume was colorful, purple and she saw how skinny he was, but besides all that, she knew he was built, after all you had to be in shape to do everything he did.

Waving her hand away, Ottavia responded, "It is ah fine, I bump into people, all the time."

Clopin stared, she spoke English to him, mostly he spoke French, but she was not from around her, "So, you are not from around me, madam?"

"No," She smiled, "I am from Italy."

"Oh, Italian woman, what is your name my lady?" He smiled, his voice was charming, that didn't change how she felt towards him.

"I am Ottavia Valentino."

Taking her hand once more, he kissed it while proclaiming, "I am Clopin Trouillefou."

The Italian girl nodded, commenting, "The children love you."

Clopin smiled, shrugging, "I am a gypsy, it is a talent, I love children, they love me," He smirked, "But so do the women."

"Cocky now aren't we?" She smiled, "Well, I'd love to talk, but I must go and pray."

Clopin laughed in an almost insane way while twirling on a nearby pole, "Church, why would you want to go pray when the day is young?"

Ottavia left the gypsy man that day with a smile on her face, shoving him back to go entertain the little people. After all she had more important things to do than watch some silly man in tights play with puppets. She needed to find Notre Dame, she wanted to pray, wanted to pray for Quasimodo, wanted to pray for Esmeralda, Paris sure was acting crazy from one little festival.

She walked through the streets of Paris, it wasn't as colorful as it was the day before, sure gypsies were around to make money, but no one was as bright or happy as they were at the Feast of Fools. She saw men who were on stilts the other day juggle, she saw girls dance for a few coins. She frowned, what injustice was doing to them, although it wasn't her place to change anything, as long as Frollo was in power this was their fate.

The church was beautiful, it was quiet and perfect for prayer. There was something that suddenly caught her eyes, Esmeralda was in the Church. After making the sign of the cross, she stood up, slowly making way to the woman who was sitting in the corner with her goat. She was praying too, asking God to help the outcasts, asking God to help her on her journey.

Yes, Esmeralda was praying, it had been a long time since she had. She was a gypsy and was viewed as a devil worshipper, but she was a child of God like everyone else, she wanted God to help the outcasts, help people like He once was. Her people were in need, hardly thinking of herself at a time like this. All she wanted was for her people to get the same rights she did.

A shadow covered her light suddenly, causing the gypsy girl to open her eyes, looking up. Up she saw a girl with a simple white shirt and a black skirt, slit on the side, she looked like a gypsy, but she had never seen her before. Tilting her head, Esmeralda stood up, smiling at the shorter and younger girl, "Hello, ma'am, can I help you?"

Nodding, Ottavia started, "I am Ottavia, I saw you yesterday, you were wonderful."

Esmeralda laughed and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Well, yes, now I'm in these stone walls," Esmeralda growled and folded her arms, "I don't do well in stone walls, Frollo said that."

Smiling weakly, she spoke, "There's guards at every door, I just wanted to see if you're alright."

The gypsy smiled, "Don't worry about me, Ottavia, my friend, Quasimodo will help me tonight to escape and I'm sure my king is looking out for me."

"King? The king of France?"

She had to laugh, this young girl certainly was not from around these parts, "No, no, the king of gypsies, his name is Clopin-"

"The man with the doll?"

"Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy girl Esmeralda." Frollo stood on a horse in front of gypsies, his hand open with silver in the palm.

Silence is what the gypsies gave Frollo, they would not answer him, they refused to. This was the man they have hated for all their lives and now that one has gone missing, they weren't about to help this evil man. They knew what would be their fate, they would have to be locked up, hopefully there would be help. They prayed to God, have mercy on their people.

Frollo snarled and turned to Phoebus, "I will burn this whole city and everyone in it, find Esmeralda!"

---

TC Stark: Sort of crappy, but here's the second chapter, if anyone has any ideas what I should do next (though I have an idea) feel free to tell. Much love. 


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Well, I hope this chapter is good, not much to say, but I hope you enjoy it 

Disclaimer: I only own Ottavia, no one else

Chapter Three: Paris; the City on Fire

Fire, fire is what the city of Paris seemed to be on. She had never seen such a sight in her life, Frollo had gone mad. Mad with power, mad with the knowledge that whatever he said, that the guards would obey. If he wanted to burn down all of Paris just to find one gypsy girl, then God he would do it, he would do it and either she would be his, or she would die.

Why? Why was he chasing this girl? The leader of this town, the man who spent his whole life killing gypsies, he found himself wanting one? It was her fault though, that which had put a spell on him, a spell that only Satan himself could put on him. For this, his desire would be turned into hatred, a reason to fuel his hatred for gypsies and kill them slowly while looking for his prey.

These stupid gypsies, they did so much to try and hide each other, to hide the Court of Miracles. But they would all tell eventually, if not he would find that damn court and destroy it. As for now he growled, looking down at the pleading man, "I'm putting you under house arrest for now, if what you claim is to be true is, then you have nothing to worry about."

"How could he do this?" Ottavia asked a man who was standing beside her.

"Frollo's gone mad." He answered, shaking his head.

Suddenly she watched the house go up in flames, her eyes wide and taking in the yellow and red flames swallowing up the house. She bit her lips, in fear of what might happen to the poor families. A better question, what would happen to the guard Phoebus? The Sun God man who ran into save the family, the man who leapt into against his master's wishes.

Phoebus would pay dearly, the girl knew that, but she also knew he wouldn't lay over and die as arrows were sent his way. She knew that the "man" standing besides her was Esmeralda, the gypsy girl who was obviously deeply in love with the soldier. There was nothing she could do though, but watch, after all she was a girl, a young woman and this was something huge that was happening.

Ottavia ran, it was the only thing she knew how to, after all she wanted to get away, get away from the flames, the fire that was now burning down the city. Those poor gypsies, they were all going to be captured, locked away, and for what? For some stupid man's lust they were going to burn in a way they deserved not. It was that man Frollo who deserved to rot in the fiery pits of hell.

Suddenly, her blue eyes widened with shock, her heart stopping and her world turning blurry. Her house, her little tiny house that she had put all her money into stood there before her, in flames. The smoke danced with the fire on the roof top, creating an immense heat coming from the tiny home. The windows were shattered and she could just smell the burning of her cloths.

She looked around to see the same guard who had accused her of being a gypsy, "What the fuck have you done?" Ottavia screamed.

Thick eyebrows raising, he answered in a matter of fact town, "Frollo has ordered to burn anything down belonging to gypsies."

"I'm not a gypsy!"

"Liar!"

Ottavia growled, grabbing the soldier down from the horse, growling in his face as she was suddenly slapped, hard. She touched her cheek, seeing her cheek bleeding and gasping. She looked up and watched the soldier hold up a sword, about to slit her throat open. Gasping, she knew her fate, but this was what she got for moving to France, what had she been thinking?

Purple mist, purple mist is all she saw around her, what had just happened? She found her answer soon, being held up to someone's body, a black gloved hand covering her mouth, the other arm around her waist. She stirred around, hearing the voice shush her while watching the guards run. Probably she was in an ally way, not far as she could still smell her house burning, but far enough way that she was out of the guards' reach.

Once they had past, she felt her body being slowly released, turning around to see Clopin, "Ah, there you are, safe and sound, madamozelle."

Sighing, she smiled faintly, whispering, "Thank you very much, Mr. Trouillefou."

"Clopin, Cherie." He smiled, moving into kiss her cheek.

Ottavia shook her head, "You shouldn't be out, Frollo's guards are everywhere."

"I must find Esmeralda and bring her back to the Court of Miracles," He smiled, "I would take you there, dear girl, but I can not start allowing non gypsies into the court."

"Because you are the king."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Phoebus asked, looking around, skeptical.

Quasimodo and Phoebus, now there was a pair to behold. But they both had something in common, their love for Esmeralda and their want to protect the other gypsies. Frollo would come, he would find the Court of Miracles one way or another. If this was the case, then the others had to be warned, they had to know that if Frollo was coming then they should leave, go somewhere, somewhere safer than where they were now.

Quasimodo sighed, he just wanted to see Esmeralda, his heart belonged to her even though she belonged to Phoebus. He knew they were the better couple and that Phoebus was a good man, but that didn't change the fact that he cared for her. All she wanted to do was warn her and then get out. He knew that sometimes gypsies were ruthless, he watched some steal and they would do anything to protect their secret.

Looking around, he watched Phoebus swat around his torch, "Phoebus, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I expected more," He looked around, "Y'know, a guard, something."

Suddenly the light was put out, "Or an ambush."

The hunchback and the soldier came face to face with many men, their wore skeleton costumes and they knew they were in trouble. They were handled roughly, called spies and intruders, obviously they weren't trusted. Gagged once trying to talk of their innocence, they were told not to interrupt by Clopin, the man they viewed everyday as just a man who entertained children, obviously he was such more.

Obviously, in the sickest of ways, gypsies enjoyed pain and even sung about it as Clopin and the other men began, "Maybe you've heard of a terrible place, where the scoundrels of Paris, collect in a lair."

The other men grinned, all pitching in, in a mocking way, "Maybe you've heard of that miracle place, called the Court of Miracles," The king grinned, hugging both of them, "Hello, you're there!"

The other men started in, "Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see!"

"But the dead can't talk!"

Clopin smirked, getting right in their faces, he truly did love his job. It may have been sick, but he loved hanging these stupid peasant folks, it was a greatness to being king. Yes, he would protect his people at every coast, but he also in a sick way enjoyed it, if everyone else looked at gypsies for being blood thirsty killers then who cared? He almost had voices in his head, always arguing with himself and when it came to things like this, his sick side always won.

"So you what be around to reveal what you've found!" He grinned at the struggling people, leading his people forward as they began again, "We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hives, here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

Before they knew it, Quasimodo and Phoebus were standing in front of all the gypsies, them screaming, booing, and cheering for their hanging. Never in their lives did they see such behavior, these people who were trying to save their lives were now being put to death for being kind! It was apparent the gypsies wanted to take no chances, but if they couldn't speak how could their warn against the fate that was unavoidable.

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles," Clopin smirked, tightening the nooses, "I am the lawyers and judge all in one, we like to get the trial over quickly, because it's the sentence that's really fun! Now that's we've seen all the evidence!"

Once again, everyone caught sight of the king's sick side as his puppet appeared, "Wait I object!"

"Overruled!"

"I object!"

"Quiet!" Clopin screamed, throwing his hat over his hand, having his puppet mutter a high pitched 'dang'.

He grinned, putting an arm around Phoebus and mocking in a sympathetic tone, "We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all. So you're going to HANG!"

--

TC Stark: I dunno, I liked to leave it at this P Ideas? Thoughts? Love to hear em.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Well, I got my first review! Score! To KekeDepp116, the only reason why I may change it to M is because my "sexual" scenes are quite graphic, I'm sick that way P But for now it's T and I'll warn people when I'm going to change it. But I appreciate the review and I wish more people would take a look at this story. Thank you though again.

Disclaimer: I only own Ottavia, no one else.

Chapter: Quattro: Libertà

Oh how the bells sounded so early in the morning, so beautiful were their voices crying out into the heavens. They bellowed loudly, loud enough so that all of Paris could hear them. These bells filled the people's hearts with joy, making the hairs on their skin stand up. The bells fueled the church, making people proud that after all their praying that finally God had answered them.

Why was today such a celebration? Just last week Paris was on fire, feeling the wrath of Frollo. To the normal peasant, today was nothing special and they could go on with their everyday lives. But for the gypsies, oh for the gypsies today was a day of celebration and feast. A day where they could freely run about doing what they loved, today they could sing in hopes of a new age, an age of freedom. Of course, every one knew they would still resign in the Court of Miracles, but there was hopes.

Why were the gypsies so happy? For the death of Frollo! Finally, after 20 plus years of being ruled by that man they were finally rid of him. It was an amazing feeling, to know that the devil himself was dead. Without him, gypsies could run the streets, they could stay out after dark, and they could be in hopes of being treated equal. Everyone knew that there were some who still believed them to be savages, everyone knew that gypsies could not change, and everyone knew their were some people alive who would try to keep up Frollo's rule; but none of that mattered today.

Ottavia smiled, it was nice to see everyone have so much fun, watching them all dance and sing in celebration. People were generous, giving more money today than they ever had before. And what was also nice, probably the best outcome of it all, Quasimodo, the man people shunned before, was now welcomed in the town square. She had offered him a stay at her home, but he would never leave the bell tower.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the young girl turned around to see Esmeralda smiling at her, "Enjoying the celebration?"

"It's so beautiful, everything is just so colorful." Ottavia smiled in her commenting.

Esmeralda was now engaged to Phoebus, a couple she thought went along beautifully. After all, they were both beautiful people and strong willed in their own way. Besides it seemed perfect that a gypsy would be marrying a soldier, someone who was formally hired to get rid of her kind. It was like a true fairy tale, she couldn't wait to attend the special wedding.

As for her, her world seemed to change little from what had happened, Phoebus had helped pay for another house, though much smaller, it was still a house. The guards still thought of her as a gypsy, but who really cared? Her parents would also be coming down in a month or so to see her, she didn't know if she would go back to Italy or not with them, but she was really becoming home sick.

"Tell us another tale, Clopin!"

The children, the children loved him so much, they loved all the tales he told and the way he made it seem like his puppet was almost real. He seemed to bright and full of life, none of the peasants besides Ottavia knew the truth. He was the king, a king that needed to protect his people, he was even more out on the look now that Frollo was dead, things could not be taken lightly.

Clopin grinned though, looking over at the girl's way. He smirked at her blush, walking over and cooing in her ear, "That shade of red on your lips, I think it should be on mine."

Ottavia blushed, looking up his way, "Clopin! Don't you think you should entertaining the children?"

He knew she was trying to change the topic, many women were just shy, "Oh, they have heard all the stories they can bare! Come, cherie, there is a bar nearby, I would like to take you to it."

"A bar is no place for a lady, just whores." She smirked, backing away from the tall man.

But her hand was caught in his as he smirked, "But, I insist, after all I was the one who saved you."

Remembering how he did save her, she sighed, giving in since there was really nothing to do that day. It was a world she was not use to, not use to being in such a down place, broken down and just un classed. Not that she was top material, but she had never been in a place where men went to drink and break the sanctity of marriage. She had always been taught these places were bad, now she was in one with a gypsy.

Clopin took off his mask, turning to her, "What drink would you like, cherie?"

"Um, water?"

Her cheeks turned red the minute she said that, hearing both him and several other men laugh as one of them wrapped an arm around her, "Oh! That's rich! Now, really, what do you want?"

Clopin saw the embarrassment while shoving the man away, "Hold your tongue, this fair lady was simply saying water as a sarcastic remark. She'll have what I'm having." Clopin ordered, winking over to her.

She didn't know what to make of the man, one day he was just someone she saw entertaining children and the next he was inviting her to bars. No doubt he was trying to pick her up, she wasn't like other women though. But unlike other women, she noticed him looking at the waitresses, yet had no problem with it, she was not jealous the least bit, after all they were just friends.

The gypsy grinned as they saw Esmeralda and Phoebus soon walk in, "Ah! There is the pretty couple!" Clopin went over, kissing the lady's hand and commenting to the fiancé, "No hard feelings about almost hanging you, eh?"

"None at all, after all my fiancé's a gypsy, better get use to you." Phoebus laughed, sitting down as they both ordered drinks.

Only an hour went by for Clopin to get drunk, sure he was good at holding his alcohol, but he had drunk a lot that night. After all, they were celebrating freedom. But he had also noticed the girl his lips were currently on were the waitress's and not Ottavia. He was older and he wanted the young, shy, Italian girl. He had never been with someone of such an age difference, from another country, and the fact that he knew she had probably never been touched before.

Sure, he had pure thoughts about her, she was nice and respectful, but who could think pure when you were drunk? For Ottavia, she had one sip of the wine and had to spit it out. The men in the bar were bothering her, now sitting outside and watching the sun go down. She sighed, fixing her sandals, the straps tying up to her knees, her skirt white but slit on the side and her top red, low.

She didn't know why she bothered going to the bar, really her only favorite place to go was the bell tower, Quasimodo was always so much fun. Not this fun that Clopin liked, the dirty fun of drinking and sex. She was not for it and besides that she was not his and didn't want to be his, no matter how good looking he was. That wasn't the lifestyle she was raised on.

Ottavia soon felt a hand on her shoulder, sliding his way across as Clopin sat down, "Why, Ottavia, why have you left my side?"

Turning to face his, she saw his cheeks rosy with intoxication, "Because, what you think is fun, is not what I believe is fun."

"So, let's do what you think is fun."

"I just want to go home, it's late, good night, Clopin."

Clopin grabbed the girl's hand, trying to prevent her from standing up, "But, oh, cherie, the night is young! Frollo is defeated and we are free! Don't you want to celebrate?"

Ottavia weakly smiled, "But this is your celebration, I am not affected by it."

With this response Ottavia started to walk, she knew that what she said was true and hopefully he would realize that even though he was in a drunk faze. She sighed, walking around the corner as suddenly she was ambushed. Going to scream, her mouth was covered, looking up to see two rough looking gypsies, an eye patch on the one who was holding her and a knife in the other's hand.

The one holding her lifted her skirt up slightly as the other demanded, "Where's the money?"

"I have no money." Ottavia's voice was muffled against the large man's hand.

She whimpered after this, her inner thigh being cut by the knife, she could feel the blood trickle down her leg. Closing her eyes, she soon felt release as she looked up to see Clopin, "Now, what are you two doing?"

The one who help her gasped, "Sir, we were just trying to get money."

Clopin couldn't care less the fact that they ambushed a person, after all the sick part was that some gypsies were all that the rumors had said they were. But the fact it was his friend, he could not allow, "Today is a joyous day, we should not be doing harm to anyone, besides, this is the fair Ottavia Valentino, from Italy."

The two men nodded, running off as Clopin took her hand, "That is twice that I have saved you, ma'am."

Clopin was soon inside Ottavia's house, insisting on walking her home as her legs were slightly spread, the Frenchman cleaning up her wound. He insisted he knew best about what he was doing, wrapping up the wound and making sure no more blood had spilled. He was still drunk, but he had sobered up slightly enough to help her out, she was thankful for him.

"Thank you so much, Clopin." Ottavia smiled, looking up at him.

Smirking, he kissed her forehead while speaking, "Now if you'll excuse me, cherie, I must get back to the bar."

Ottavia nodded as Clopin walked outside, shutting the door closed as a woman stood outside for him. She was beautiful, tall with blonde hair and a body to die for. Her name was Francis, "Now, let's go back to your place and finish what he started." He cooed while kissing her.

--

TC Stark: Please review


End file.
